<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Other Faces by steelcrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744497">Other Faces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash'>steelcrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiny Fictober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deception, Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Fictober 2020, Gen, Resurrection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All is not as it seems with someone in the Tower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghost &amp; Guardian (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiny Fictober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Other Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Fictober2020<br/>29. "Back up!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>29. “Back up!”<br/>The Tower decorated for Festival of the Lost never failed to please, except seeing his old face among the lost was well, strange. Disconcerting. A mind-fuck he wasn’t ready to deal with just yet. And making his Guardian promise to not tell anyone he was back among the living wasn’t too hard.</p>
<p><br/>A plus was no one recognized him, and if he kept his mouth shut, and let his Ghost, River, do the talking, no one was the wiser. He was just another hunter roaming the Tower. Hell, he didn’t recognize himself. River kept reassuring him he was really him. Not a copy, not a fake, the real him. Kinda hard to tell anymore, really. Everything was still jumbled up in his head from before. He delineated his existence into then, and now. Easier that way, considering everything he remembered from before was almost like he was another person, except he wasn’t. He was the same, just wearing a different shell, like his Ghost.</p>
<p><br/>Who wasn’t his first Ghost. Oh, how he missed her, but River wasn’t anything like his first Ghost, the only commonality being they both loved him. Chose him for whatever damn reason, but he was grateful River was giving him a chance he didn’t deserve.</p>
<p><br/>But back to the Tower and festival. Guardians running around in masks, dancing, making nuisances of themselves as they always did. Shaxx standing in his spot like he hadn’t moved, handing out bounties and yelling at what looked like a kinderguardian. Banshee-44 at his booth, working on a gun. And Zavala, standing by the railing in the plaza, looking up at the Traveler.</p>
<p><br/>The Hunter made his way over, thinking to pick up a bounty or two, make himself useful out in the wilds. River appeared at his shoulder, and the two waited while the Vanguard Commander talked to another Titan. But River disappeared and the Hunter stepped back when they saw the approach of a group of Praxic Warlocks.</p>
<p><br/>Zavala turned, facing the Warlocks.</p>
<p><br/>“Commander, please come with us.”</p>
<p><br/>“Aunor Mahal. I knew you’d come for me,” Zavala said.</p>
<p><br/>“It would be best for morale if you don’t make a scene,” she said. “No one needs to know what you’ve done. Yet,” Aunor said.</p>
<p><br/>Zavala smiled, and his eyes turned black, and he charged the Warlock, ozone crackling through the air as the sound of shotguns filled the air.</p>
<p><br/>Zavala, or the thing wearing his face, didn’t die. Instead, he ran for the railing, jumping over, falling. . .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Care to guess the identity of the unnamed Hunter this drabble features?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>